<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Wish Upon a Jewel by peachfuzzotter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405855">To Wish Upon a Jewel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachfuzzotter/pseuds/peachfuzzotter'>peachfuzzotter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:20:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachfuzzotter/pseuds/peachfuzzotter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The spider has been dealt with and the wish made, but what does the wish entail?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome dug her spoon into her mango, her actions harsher than she had intended. She had gotten into another spat with Inuyasha, who had then stormed off away from the campsite. She shook her head. He was getting more and more irrational with each shard they found. She knew he expected her to give it to him to make a wish, but the longer they searched and traveled together the angrier he was getting at her for not letting him do as he pleased. She shook her head again, eyes flicking between her companions. Sango and Miroku were bent together, trying hard not to look at the young woman, whilst Shippou played with Kirara, oblivious to what the adults were worrying about.</p><p>Kagome’s eyes narrowed when she heard the telltale swish of fabric that meant someone or something was approaching the campsite. She threw up her already constructed barrier that she kept around her person and closed the group in. It was keyed to their ki so they could pass freely, but no others could- not even Inuyasha. She had constructed it to protect herself against him, and had added the other humans, Shippou and Kirara to it as a punishment for him slipping away to be with Kikyou. It meant that he would normally have to sleep in a tree away from the group when he returned. Another swish and she stood, hands forming a bow and arrow of reiki as she flared her powers, letting it wash over and sense the approaching being.  </p><p>She tensed, realizing it was several demons and a human that approached the group. Sesshoumaru’s pack. What did they want? She shook her head and turned in the direction they were coming from. Taking a deep breath, she started to walk, exiting the barrier. She notched the glowing arrow, but didn’t take aim as the group exited the forest opposite her. “What brings you here, Sesshoumaru-sama?” She asked politely, inclining her head to the youkai lord.</p><p>Wordlessly, he tossed something at her and she dropped the bow, which vanished in a puff of pink. She caught it and gaped. It was most of the Shikon that they still needed. Pulling the crystal out, she joined it with the rest. There were three shards missing and she knew exactly where they were. Now with the crystal mostly whole, it called to itself, pulling the final shards away from their keepers. Kagome winced, wishing she’d known so she could warn Kouga, and possibly Kohaku as well. Oh well. Too late now.  She dispelled the barrier, calling it back to herself and called for the others to join her. Before they could launch into questioning what was going on, she held up the jewel for them to see. “Lord Sesshoumaru brought me the rest. The Jewel is complete. Naraku will be coming for us soon.”</p><p>This set a barrage of questions at her that she was unable to field. “Guys, hush. I need to think.” She looked at the demon lord. “How did you get this and why now?”</p><p>He snorted. “I rid myself of the parasite that threatened my lands. You are the only one who can truly cleanse this land of the taint that remains.” She nodded.</p><p> She held up the jewel, then just as quickly clenched her hand around it.  “Next question is, what do we do? Do we wait for Inuyasha?” As if on cue, the angry voice of the half demon came echoing out, screaming about his brother. “Speak of the devil,” she muttered.</p><p>“Why the fuck is that bastard here?” He yelled, pointing at Sesshoumaru. “And why the fuck are you all being buddy buddy with him.”</p><p>Kagome sighed. “Sesshoumaru-sama came to give us news on Naraku and the jewel.”  Her voice was tired and exasperated. She was done with Inuyasha and was getting real tired of his shit. Using her free hand she rubbed her temples, trying to think of what to do. She had no way of knowing when Naraku would attack, nor what Inuyasha would do when he found out that she already had the completed jewel in her position.</p><p>“Well out with it then, Bastard.” Inuyasha snarled, “what do you know about Naraku and his goons?”</p><p>Sesshoumaru watched his brother’s tantrum will ill concealed disgust. How anyone put up with such filth was beyond him, especially the miko. “I dealt with the pest.” He said simply. “The miko must choose the final disposition of the jewel, and must do so quickly, so other such bothers will not pop up.”</p><p>A short glare at the demon lord and Kagome turned to look at the group. Inuyasha was furious, looking about ready to lunge at her. A murmured sit, and the angry hanyou was pinned to the ground. “I have been thinking about the wording of the wish, since it must not be a selfish wish or we will begin the whole process all over again.” She took a deep breath and opened her hand, revealing the jewel once more.</p><p>“I wish that the will of the jewel will be fulfilled.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Kagome uttered the words, three things happened instantaneously- The Jewel vanished in a puff of pink smoke and a flash of light, Inuyasha was released from the necklace and lunged, Kagome died.  </p><p>Kagome’s thoughts stuttered as unbelievable pain raced through her body. Every nerve burned pink, and every blood cell was fiery hot as it rushed to keep her body alive. The next heart beat another pain joined the red hot burning, as Inuyasha’s claws tore into her body, shredding clothing and skin like paper. She fell, disbelief, fear and pain on her face. “Why?” She gasped, and fell.</p><p>The taichi was frozen until Kagome’s mangled body hit the ground. Inuyasha was the first to react, turning and fleeing the area, ears tucked back. As the red clad figure vanished, all the human’s started talking at once, trying to figure out what just happened. Sesshoumaru turned, and saw the kit and his ward huddled together behind Ah-Un, hiding and crying. Sighing because he knew he was the only one in control enough to deal with the miko’s death, he drew Tensaiga and studied her. Depsite the blood covering her flesh, the miko’s wounds had already closed, leaving no scars. She glowed with a faint pink light, but there were no underworld guardians, no chains binding her body. She looked and sounded dead, but nothing claimed her body, how curious.</p><p>--</p><p>Inside Kagome’s soul, there was changes taking place and while they did, she spoke with the demon and with Midoriko. They told her she had died by the jewel and Inuyasha’s hand, but there were changes taking place in her body for when she woke. She would be immortal, truly immortal, and both demon and miko as she was becoming the jewel itself, and Midoriko and the Demon were melding themselves into her flesh and soul, becoming part of her. They were tired of going from host to host and tired of being fought over and granting wishes, so they were changing her body to suit their needs. No amount of protesting or wheedling would get them to change their minds.</p><p>She sighed and resigned herself to becoming their vessel. “So will you stay in my mind or will I still be just me.”</p><p>Midoriko chuckled. “You will never be just you again, but no, we will fade from existence. You will get our powers and knowledge, but we will cease to exist.” Her voice was laughing but the words themselves were sad. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, then closed it, knowing nothing she said would help. “Come now child, you have a lot to learn before we disappear.”</p><p>--</p><p>Days passed, then weeks in the outside world as Kagome’s body lay silent and still. A shrine was built near the Goshinboku and her body lay inside a glass coffin, surrounded with flowers. People from all over the country would come visit the Shikon Miko. Her body was guarded by a pair of females who sat day and night under Lord Sesshoumaru’s orders to keep her body from being taken. Twice in as many months, they had to keep Inuyasha from making off with her body in a fit of rage.  He could be heard howling in fury as the blonde female, an owl-raven youkai, fought him off. He did manage to break the coffin and mangle her body again, glass shards cutting her skin along with his claws, her blood soaking into the kimono she wore and the cloth she lay on.</p><p>After the second attack, Sesshoumaru commanded her body moved to his shiro to protect her body while the changes continued to shape her body. A year passed, then two and the taichi gave up hope of seeing her again.  The Taichi settled down, Miroku and Sango getting married and raising children together, all the while listening to rumors of the hanyou and former shikon priestess mating and traveling together, cleaning up the remnants of Naraku and his cronies.</p><p>Shippou traveled alone, or with Rin as she grew older, the two becoming close and falling in love. With permission, the Kitsune mated with Rin when she came of age. And still the miko did not wake.</p><p>40 years after Kagome died, she woke once more.</p><p>--</p><p>Word Count - 704</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Risen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome’s eyes opened in an unfamiliar room as she pulled from her hibernation. Her first reaction was confusion, seeing glass above her. Pushing on it, it moved, falling to the ground, scattering flowers and gifts in its wake. Stretching, she sat up and swung her legs to the side, rising on wobbly legs. Trembling, she gained her footing and walked to the door, noting the silk fabric she was clad in was a gorgeous shade of pale pink with sapphire accents. She made a mental note to tank whomever designed it. Putting her hand to the door, she noticed her hands were more elegant, with sharp claw like nails that did nothing to detract from the elegance.</p><p>Now she was curious about any other changes that were made to her body and physical appearance. Exiting the building now, she caught a passerby who went white upon seeing her. “Excuse me, could you tell me where I am?”</p><p>The man stuttered, eyes wide as he gazed at her. “Y.. you.. you’re at the temple to the Sh…sh..shikon M..m..miko, mi..mi..milady.”</p><p>She cocked an eyebrow at him, wondering why he stuttered and looked like he had seen a ghost. Taking his chance at her preoccupation, the man fled, seeking the Lord of the shiro.</p><p>--</p><p>Sesshoumaru was doing paperwork when the man, a small mouse youkai, burst through the door, white as Sesshoumaru’s sleeves. “Mi…mi..milord…. “He stammered out, “th..th.. there is something at the t..t..temple you should come see.” He was wringing his hands, clearly scared out of his wits more by what he saw than by the notion he had just intruded on the Lord of the Shiro without permission. This intrigued Sesshoumaru, who rose and followed the mouse out. The mouse youkai was hesitant to return to the temple, but knowing his lord was behind him emboldened him some.</p><p>The pair returned to the temple to find Kagome sitting outside in the garden near the temple. Frightened once more, the mouse pointed at the woman, then fled, clearly wanting to be elsewhere. Sesshoumaru approached her, plucking a cherry blossom from the tree as he passed under it. “So you return to the world of the living, miko.” He murmured, offering her the blossom.</p><p>She looked up, a smile gracing her delicate features as she accepted the flower, tucking it into her hair. “Hai, I have Sesshoumaru-sama. What is this place? That poor little youkai I caught was terrified out of his mind and wasn’t able to answer my questions.” She shook her head and chuckled.</p><p>“To all knowledge, miko, you are dead. Karou was convince he had seen an apparition. Very few people knew that you would rise again, though not when. Tis a pity you did not choose to rise earlier, as the monk and the slayer have passed these five years. Their children’s children brought word to me, as I kept watch over them as a favor to the kit and Rin.” She was nodding, her face sad.</p><p>“How long has it been?” She asked, toying with the sleeve of her kimono.</p><p>“Forty years have passed since you wished upon that accursed jewel. We are still finding the effect of the damn thing.” His tone was annoyed, but his face impassive.</p><p>At that moment, her stomach rumbled, and she flushed. “Im sorry.” She murmured, looking down.</p><p>He rumbled, but offered a hand to her to help her rise. “Come, it is time for a light meal regardless. I normally take tea and fruit at this time in my study. Would that suit you?”</p><p>She took the hand, again noticing the elegance of her hand and the hint of dark blue on her skin at the edge of her sleeve. “The would suit me fine, milord.” She rose to join him, a polite smile on her face.</p><p>Together, they walked back to his office and settled, he at his desk and her on a pillow in perfect seiza near his elbow.  Jaken brought Sesshoumaru’s tea as he always did and squawked when he saw the lords guest, an elegant female in a light pink silk. “Jaken, more fruit and an extra cup.” The imp nodded and bowed, moving frantically away from the pair.</p><p>The cooks eyebrows shot up when Jaken requested another cup and more fruit and thought about what Karou had said. There had been a female exiting the temple that no one had seen before, one who looked a lot like the female said to the Shikon miko. Lord Shippou would like to hear about this, quickly, he decided and once he was finished with the lord’s food, he busied himself with a missive to his true lord, Lord Shippou of the Kitsune.</p><p>--</p><p>Shippou received the missive a week after the cook sent and read it with interest with his Lady wife, Rin. They both looked at each other in shock. Kagome had come back? They both were immediately consumed with curiosity. Shippou went to his desk and wrote a letter to Sesshoumaru inquiring about his mother. They both knew about messages passed between staff in both homes to keep both lords updated in the mundane that the two males might not think to pass.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Kagome was lounging in her room playing her shamisen, when a light wrap on the door had her sitting up. “Enter.” She called.  Sesshoumaru entered, a roll of parchment in his hand. “Your kit is arriving tomorrow with his mate.” Her face light up with delight and she sprung up, clapping delightedly. He studied her with amusement. The sapphire marks on her face crinkled with her emotions, while the pink star crest denoted her as the Shikon Miko. Knowing she had such marks on her wrists, he idly wondered where else the woman bore marks and if they were as sensitive as his own.</p><p>“Prepare yourself, he is not the same as he once was. He is an adult in his own right and in his own power.”</p><p>---</p><p>Word Count - 990</p><p>R&amp;R!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shippou’s arrivial found Kagome in the training yard, garbed in strange clothing. She wore a white tight fitting sleeveless shirt and tight red bottoms that clung to her legs and hips like a second skin. Shippo noted several changes to his mother as he watched her practice her archery. A pair of long skinny black tails swished behind her, the base topped by a pair of indigo stripes that circled her hips.</p><p>“Miko.” Sesshoumaru rumbled out, stopping her fluid movements. “You have guests.”</p><p>She turned, smiling. Blue eyes sparkled with the same life they had when he was a kit, but the indigo stripes on her cheeks and the rose colored star on her forehead marked her as someone very different than the Kagome he used to know. “Shippou!” She cried and started forward, bounding over the rails like an enthusiastic kit. “I missed you!” She paused on the railing, hands between her feet, balanced like a cat, waiting for permission to hug him. He stepped away from his mate and held his arms open to the woman, who launched herself into his arms. Burying her face in his shoulder, she nuzzled him, then pulled away, looking up at the handsome kitsune.</p><p>                “Hi Momma.” He murmured, hands on her shoulders. “Though you’ve met, I’d like to introduce my mate, Lady Rin.” He gestured to the human who stood next to him, smiling.</p><p>                Kagome cocked her head and looked at the youngish looking woman, estimating her age to be about mid twenties. “Rin? Like little Rin who used to follow Sesshoumaru around?”</p><p>Shippou nodded. “We mated not long after we both reached maturity, which bound her life span to mine.</p><p>Kagome nodded, understanding what he meant. It was good to see them both. Rolling her neck, she stretched her body with feline grace. “I suppose I should go change before I give someone an aneurism. Tea afterwards?” She asked, looking up at the stoic lord, who nodded with a small smile.</p><p>“In the library. There will be much to talk about.” He gestured for Shippou and Rin to follow him while Kagome dashed off in the opposite direction to get changed.</p><p>--</p><p>Not twenty minutes later, Kagome joined the trio in the library, clad in a simple hakama and kimono in cream and pink. She settled the tray down between the group before settling in on the empty cushion. She was silent for a long moment before looking at Shippou and Sesshoumaru. “I’ve waited long enough now. What happened to Inuyasha after he attacked me?” Her gazed clouded as she asked, a forgotten pain crossing her features as she touched her chest.</p><p>The two males looked at each other for a long moment, before Shippou sighed and rubbed his head. “Inuyasha…. Is not a good person anymore. After you… died… he went mad. He and Kikyo travel around killing demons, and will try to come after your body, try to get the jewel that he thinks you took away from him, convinced it’s inside you and he can tear it out.”</p><p>Kagome winced. “He thinks that because it was, when I first met him.”</p><p>Shippou’s eyebrow went up but he didn’t comment. “He’s been thrashed multiple times and each time, he loses more of himself, like part of him is being consumed by something each time he attacks you. He’s becoming more and more feral, and Kikyo is acting more and more like his keeper than his mate each time we see him.”</p><p>Kagome rose and paced as she listened, getting more agitated with each word. Silver and pink power flared out around her, pulsing and flashing as she paced.</p><p>Shippou finally broke the silence after one particularly large flare, snapping her out of her trance. “What about you? What happened to make you…. This?” He gestured at her body. “We all thought you were dead for good.”</p><p>Kagome sighed, pulling all the power back into herself and sat back down. Two pot of tea later, she explained what happened with Midoriko and the Demon becoming her. She was a Miko Demon hybrid, the only one of her kind. She was blessed with the power of the Shikon, though not with its wish granting abilities, as well as her miko powers and her demon jyaki. She was immortal till times end as well, at least as far as she knew.</p><p>That last statement startled everyone into silence. Immortality?</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>Word Count - 737</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome’s thoughts drew her inward for a long time, the food at the table growing cold. Physically shaking herself after a while, she pulled herself out of her reverie. “You know, there is someone missing from our little pack. Someone I promised myself that I would have several long talks with and never got the chance too.” She grinned. “I need to go find Kouga.”<br/>Shippou gaped at her a little. “You didn’t like Kouga though.” <br/>She arched an eyebrow. “What gave you that idea? I didn’t like the idea of being a possession, but once I got that through his thick skull, the whole my woman thing was actually a fun courtship ritual that we had. I had actually planned to go find him once the jewel business was over.” She glanced at Sesshoumaru and was a little surprised to see the sour expression on his face as he looked at her, taking in her words. She was puzzled and decided to think about what she saw. Rising, she excused herself. “I’m going to pack. I think I would like to leave in the morning.”</p><p>True to her word, at dawn Kagome was up and dressed, casually in a blue hakama and kimono, hair braided back away from her face. Her tails were hidden, though they could be seen twitching among her pant legs. Sesshoumaru met her at the gate, dressed as he always was. He inclined his head. “The kit sends his regrets, but he does not wish to leave Rin while so heavily pregnant.”<br/>She nodded. “That’s fair, I wouldn’t ask him to leave her like that anyway.” She carried her bow and a sword, though not much else, save a small bag that hung at her hip, held there by a strap across her chest. He cocked an eyebrow at it. “Some small essentials. I have all the knowledge of that the Jewel had, so it gave me knowledge of herbs that Midoriko had.  I can heal, poison, drug or cure a lot of things with this small bag. Rin helped me gather the herbs last night.”<br/>He nodded, accepting what she said. It could be useful if they came across an encounter they did not wish to end in blood. “Very well.” He paused. “Come, I know where the wolf resides.”<br/>Kagome sighed in relief, not wanting to admit that she had no idea where she would’ve started. They set off at a quick pace, Kagome’s shorter stature easily keeping pace, despite the difference in their leg lengths. </p><p>They passed quickly, though not hurriedly across the land, Kagome talking occasionally about meaningless bits, or stopping to gather an herb and give a brief explanation about it to Sesshoumaru. During one such pause, several hours after they had left, Kagome froze, skin prickling. She forgot about the herb she was gathering and pulled her sword, eyes searching the surrounding forest. The power that crackled up the black was silver, hints of pink flaring through. “You might as well come out.” She called. “We know you’re there.” Her eyes were narrowed, slit pupils thin as she continued to look, searching for the aura she felt. She recognized it, but it was slipping through her fingers. A snarl ripped through the forest from behind her, and she spun, sword up intime to catch a thin blade against her own. Inuyasha, red eyes and jagged crests snarled at her again as he swung his free hand at her stomach. She jumped back, sliding a little in the slick loamy floor of the forest. Pain wrenched in her heart, and she faltered at the next attack, his claws cutting into her belly, blood spattering across his face. For an instant before she fell, she saw a flicker of gold in his eyes. Then she hit the ground and rolled, swearing. <br/>In the instant she was out of the way, Sesshoumaru swung out with Bakusaiga, wounding Inuyasha, his left hand falling uselessly to the ground. Howling in pain like a wounded animal, he snatched up the severed limb and fled, his sword laying on the ground. <br/>Kagome grunted, peeling out of her bloodied and torn clothing to inspect the damage caused to her person. She prodded at the cuts that were rapidly healing, thin lines of white raking across her torso. She looked up at Sesshoumaru, eyes sad. “You weren’t kidding about him being feral.” She used the rags of her clothing to wipe most of the blood off her body. “But for a moment, there was clarity. I think… I think we might be able to save him.” She whispered the last part, before collapsing to her knees, shaking violently as she began to sob. The adrenaline was wearing off and shock was setting in. Her stomach hurt and the animalistic fury in Inuyasha’s face. She wasn’t sure if he’d even known who she was. </p><p>They stayed there for a long while, Kagome’s sobs lapsing into silence as Sesshoumaru watched over her. It was also there that Kouga found them. </p><p>-- <br/>Word count - 840</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>---<br/>Just something i got hit with while bored at work. </p><p>R&amp;R, gotta feed the plunnies</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>